starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacobs Installation
The Jacobs Installation was a top-secretBlizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Arcturus Mengsk. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. Terran Confederacy research facility on Mar Sara.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Mar Sara. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. Overview The Jacobs Installation was built into the side of a mountain, on the other side of Mar Sara's major cities. Not listed in any official archive,Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04148-9. the installation possessed walls at least three meters thickKnaak, Richard A. and Naohiro Washio. "Thundergod." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 48–93. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. and was operated by Alpha Squadron.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Jacobs Installation (in English). 1998. The structure was built over a massive cavern. Parts of the installation were heavily automated and defended, and operated by numerous backups, allowing them to operate even after the destruction of the majority of the installation. In order to get to some sensitive areas, one had to use transporter pads to move around. In an especially heavily guarded section of the installation, behind two meter thick paristeel vault doors, the Confederates stored ardeon crystals which had been tainted by zerg spores. History Experiments The Confederacy experimented with captured zerg specimens within the installation, containing data on the psi-emitters.Jim Raynor: "Zerg! I don't believe this!" Arcturus Mengsk: "Believe it. I saw Zerg within Confederate holding pens myself, and that was over a year ago. It's clear the Confederates have known of these creatures for some time. For all we know they could be breeding the things! Be that as it may, our priority here is accessing the Confederate nework. We'll deal with the Zerg another day." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Jacobs Installation (in English). 1998. Sons of Korhal Raid Three hours after the colonial evacuation of Mar Sara, the installation was infiltrated by Sons of Korhal troops under Captain Jim Raynor. They were ordered by Mengsk to salvage any Confederate weapon designs they could. The infiltrators fought through the remaining defenders accessed the Confederate network in Sector 1 and downloaded secret information onto data discs. It later turned out to be plans for a psi emitter.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trump Card (in English). 1998. Upon doing so, a self-destruct mechanism was activated, the installation being destroyed just after the rebels escaped. The installation also took further damage when the protoss bombarded Mar Sara. After the End :Main article: Thundergod Years after its destruction, rumors pertaining to the installation's function can still be heard, though the information remains classified by the Terran Dominion. The Kel-Morian Combine attempted to salvage the installation, but was shut down by the Dominion. The reasons have been put under Level Black censoring. Thor pilot Sandin Forst believed the Dominion would excavate the ruins. In 2502April 6, 2010. "Timeline." StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. a group of terrans led by Forst gained access to the installation, hoping to seize a cache of ardeon crystals that had reportedly been stored there. They found that the installation's automated security system was still active. Deep within, the sole survivor, Forst, discovered a cache of ardeon crystals in a strong vault. Unfortunately the crystals were tainted by zerg spores, which was why they had been hidden there. The automated systems sealed a now infested Forst into the vault, who desperately tried to blast his way out, only to be trapped within the wreckage. References es:Instalación Jacobo Category:Installations Category:Military Bases